Eternally
by Naomi Hunter
Summary: When did I begin to love you?--Toya and Yukito fluff. It's sweet, shonen-ai. Lemonish themes. Pardon if they are OOC I havn't done ccs in a while


a/n: Hi, I'm gonna do everything at the bottom but just a little warning. This contains homosexuality, you know guy-on-guy love, ^^; If you aren't fond of it, please do both you and I a favour, either don't read it, or don't flame. Whatever. Okay, there is also Lemon-content in this. Not really a full-on lemon that's why it's R not NC-17, it's barely smutty at all, just sweet. *grins sheepishly* Pairings are Toya and Yukito. (AKA: Tori and Julian in the American version.) 

Eternally ((a stupid title I know))

Toya lay with his lover Yukito, who was asleep in his bed next to him. He stroked his pale hair absently, trying to remember how this got started. He tried to remember _when._ He could recall things like their first kiss, and when they first made love, but when it came to a time as to when they began to initially _love _each other, he couldn't put a finger on it. Toya sighed and curled around Yukito, feeling his body, sending enjoyable shivers down his spine and fell back to sleep.

——

Yukito awoke with Toya; He'd "slept over" again as he did a lot. No-one had to know who they were behind closed doors, and he liked that. There was no censorship; It wasn't the same as a son asking to have a sleepover with his girlfriend, since they didn't know. No-one knew how they would quietly make love with the door shut and locked, or how they would sleep in each others arms, and how no-one could hear their sweet, tender words, whispered ever so softly. Yukito didn't _like_ to lie to Kinomoto-san (Sakura and Toya's father.) and Sakura-chan, but, it was for the best, and what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. He did feel bad for Sakura-chan who liked him, but Toya just laughed, saying "She's just a kid, she'll get over it. It's normal for younger siblings to have crushes on older siblings older friends. It's an Idol worship thing."

——

Toya yawned, snuggling closer to Yukito. 

"What time is it, Yuki-chan?" he asked softly, stretching his arms as Yukito put on his glasses and glanced at the clock.

"About a quarter to ten, _Koibito_." He said stroking Toya's dark hair. 

"Mm…" Toya purred lightly, trying to find the strength to get up and get dressed. Yukito, always full of energy, pulled him up, and also into a kiss. Lips eagerly touched, tongues as well. Yuki cutely nuzzled Toya's neck, giving it a tiny nibble. 

"I love you." He said affectionately, as Toya rubbed his side gently.

"I love you too…"

They kissed again and got dressed.

——

"Good Morning, Yukito-san!" Sakura said eagerly, showing the two the elabourate breakfast she'd made. "Morning Oniichan." She said with less enthusiasm. 

"Good Morning, Sakura," Yuki said politely, thanking her, smiling as Toya yawned and mumbled.

"Morning, Squirt."

Sakura blushed happily and skipped out of the kitchen. 

"Well, one good thing about her little crush is we eat good." Toya commented, as they laughed softly and he picked up his chopsticks.

——

Yukito was curled up with his head resting on Toya's thigh, on the couch in the living room with him. They were alone— free to show affection and cuddle outside of Toya's room. He smiled, he was happy— his stomach was full, alone with his lover, just cuddling on the couch watching TV. _/Life is good…/ _ he thought, yawning and nestled himself better with Toya and dozed off.

——

The TV was on, but Toya didn't notice. He gazed down at his Yukito, sleeping in his lap peacefully, thinking again, of _when_ they began.

He thought back to when they first made love. They had been feeling so strongly, they could barely look at each other. The two of them had been left alone a few days, his father was away on business and Sakura was staying at their cousin Madison's. _/We had no idea what we were doing…./_ he thought. Toya could remember every hard, arousing, anxious, raw kiss; the electric hot, angst-ridden touches; the taste of sweat and cum; Yukito's fingernails clawing his bare back, a satisfying pain. And how Yukito sobbed, not from the pain, but mixed of elation and passion, sobbing "I love you, Toya." over and over. How a few tears of pleasure and slight shame, because he felt the same, made their way down his face. How they'd slept that night, crying softly, holding each other for dear life.

_/No. That's not when it _began_./_ He thought going back further. 

They were in Ninth grade, sitting together in Toya's room, how Yukito and he kissed for the first time, ever. How they avoided each other for weeks, until they couldn't bear it, and tried to forgive themselves for what they'd done, but ended up even deeper. Soon after that was when they made love.

_/No…./ _ He thought thinking back further to when they were children, Sakura's age. They didn't understand it, but the feeling was there, innocent but true.

Toya shook his head in defeat, with a slightly audible laugh.

"I don't think I could go back to a time when I_ didn't _love you, Yuki-chan. Yukito…I love you forever…I always will…I would never be able to deny it, no matter the age, no matter the time that passed….I will always love you, I promise." He whispered aloud to his lover who was still asleep on his knee, who let out a slight purr and snuggled closer.

*~Owari~*

A/n: Completely pointless, ne? But Oh so sweet! This is a one chapter bid, spur of the moment inspiration, in fact I haven't read/written/watched/read manga of Cardcaptors in so long. I shall return to it! Nya ha ha! Sorry If they're OOC (out of character) like is said I've been out of the CCS loop a while. Nyo, I like it though. Oh and generally I never say/write "make love" since I know plenty of people who have sex without any love involved, but it sounded better.

Okie, Review please and flame only if you have something constructive to say (Ie: "stop writing "How" so damn much" hehe) if you choose to diss homosexuality don't bother, since you know it /really/ doesn't affect you unless you are gay, like me, have friends/family who are gay, like I do, or whatever. Every gay chick or dude is not going to hit on you, don't worry it's just your ego that makes you think that. I can't even get girls to hit on me! Haha I just flamed myself….T_T But yeah. Also if you flame in letters and **_bad_** grammar etc., write in letters (Ie: "U r stupid u btch u, u r crAyZee I h8 u!") There will be another chapter added just to flame you back; and in fact if you review I will make another chapter to thank you individually; be you nice. 

Well DISC: Time

Disclaimer: Don't Own Toya or Yukito-chan, Poo on me, yippee-s to CLAMP, Anatagata wa Sugoi! (you rock) Don't own CCS either. Well bai bai now! R&R!!

~Naokitty

__


End file.
